


together (with kids 24/7)

by flytothesKAI



Series: together (with Son family) [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: hyunwoo just wants to get laid with his husband gdi but it seems like the kids make it a mission to cockblock him.





	together (with kids 24/7)

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. lowercase.
> 
> the members' age in this story:
> 
> hoseok - 8  
mh/hw - 6  
jh - 2  
ck - 1

hyunwoo woke up when something tickled his face. he rolled over with a grunt and opened his eyes to the sight of his husband sleeping with his back facing hyunwoo.

he took a close look at his watch on the nightstand. 7:15AM. they didn't have to rush waking the kids today because it's a public holiday. which was why the house was quiet without hoseok and minhyuk usual bickering.

a rustle came from hyunwoo's side and he watched as kihyun rolled to lie on his back. he's still in deep sleep with chest went up and down steadily. he looked so peaceful and pretty like this. hyunwoo leaned down to nuzzle his face against kihyun's neck.

"babe" he purred, feeling frisky at the thought of getting intimate with his husband without kids around. "darling" he tried again, a bit louder.

kihyun whined but didn't open his eyes. "hm yes" he mumbled lazily. his small nose scrunched when hyunwoo kissed his cheek.

"hmm" kihyun scooted closer until his forehead touched hyunwoo's bare chest. hyunwoo played with the strand of kihyun's hair. "the kids are sleeping."

kihyun hummed. "we should too." his breath warm against hyunwoo's skin. hyunwoo held himself back from jumping on his husband. he could do this.

"or maybe," his hands moved to tug on kihyun's t-shirt and placed them on his waist, "we can do something else."

kihyun seemed to hold back his laughter at hyunwoo's blatant flirting. "like what, big guy," he looked up at his husband with sleepy eyes.

hyunwoo answered with a soft kiss against kihyun's lips. when kihyun seemed to be on board with his idea, he pushed kihyun lightly and be on top of him, feeling he's about to burst out of excitement when kihyun gave a smoldering look while being defenseless.

"you're so handsome." hyunwoo breathed out. kihyun pulled his husband closer as he ran out of patience. "just do me will you."

hyunwoo smirked and attacked his favourite spot on kihyun's body; his neck and relished the way his lover moaned and squirmed underneath him.

"dad why are you eating mom's neck?"

hyunwoo thought he was flying when kihyun pushed him away with amazing force. both parents looked at the source of the voice, hyungwon who's standing at the wide opened door with a plushie in his hand.

hyunwoo cringed. out of all days he chose that day to forget to lock the door. he prayed the kid won't notice his boner under his sweatpants though.

kihyun called hyungwon closer from the bed with a red face. he didn't forget to throw the blanket to cover him from the waist down. hyungwon stared at his parents with no expression.

"how long since you stood there sweetheart?" kihyun honestly didn't want to know but he couldn't bear to not know too.

hyungwon opened his mouth but was interrupted with hoseok running into the room screaming, almost bumping on his brother. "mom, dad tell minhyuk to give my storybook back!" he stomped on the floor with his socks still on. kihyun tried not to aww at the sight.

not long after minhyuk rushed inside the room, denying the accusation. "no i didn't take it." both boys then started to scream at each other's face despite kihyun tried to break them off.

hyunwoo groaned when jooheon came to them too. 'yeah keep coming in it's not like we were in the middle of anything' he thought bitterly. gosh being deprived of sexual intimacy really made him like this.

"so loud" jooheon climbed on the bed and sat on hyunwoo's lap. then he continued sleeping.

"apologize now." kihyun managed to calm both boys. hoseok pulled his brother for a hug and minhyuk returned it with a big smile. as expected their fight didn't last long.

kihyun grinned. "good. i guess we have to start breakfast earlier today" he almost laughed when he saw the painful look hyunwoo gave him.

"oh look kyun's here" minhyuk pointed at outside before getting his brother to join them. hyungwon and hoseok already settled on the bed comfortably despite the small space. 

"boys" hyunwoo sighed. "wake up" he needed the bed to be child-free at least for an hour. but that seemed to be impossible when minhyuk and changkyun joined the rest and made themselves comfortable on the bed.

"today's holiday" hoseok said, with minhyuk agreeing. "also why your bed is softer than mine" he pouted and slowly closed his eyes.

kihyun grabbed his phone and took a picture of his husband surrounded by the kids.

"I'll just go and make breakfast." kihyun smiled cheekily and went outside before hyunwoo could say anything.

"there goes my plan to get laid" he sighed. hyungwon perked up, "what"

"nothing, kiddo."

kids - 1 hyunwoo - 0

"we need to establish a rule that no one can enter parents' room." hyunwoo spoke during breakfast. kihyun paid no mind and instead focusing on helping changkyun with his mashed carrot.

"why?" hoseok asked curiously. his waffles were left forgotten on the plate. jooheon eyed those waffles with interest.

"because your mom and i need privacy" hyunwoo tried to sound natural. he pretended to not look at how jooheon sneakily grabbed one of the waffles.

"what's a privacy?" minhyuk asked with his mouth full of cornflakes. changkyun laughed and spilled his food everywhere. kihyun sighed when minhyuk choked and frantically looking for his glass of juice, "chew your food properly, dear."

"privacy is when you want to be alone." hyunwoo explained patiently. he hoped the kids would understand.

"why?" jooheon giggled. to him, it was funny to see hyunwoo took a deep breath everytime someone said 'why'.

"so dad can bite mom's neck." hyungwon said quietly. minhyuk gasped. hyunwoo facepalming. hyungwon sank further in his seat.

"dad are you a vampire?" he looked more interested than actually scared. kihyun couldn't suppress his snicker when hoseok guffawed, "hyunwoo cullen."

"just-" hyunwoo gave up when the kids talking about jacob black now, "just knock the door before you enter okay."

a chorus of "okay" came from the kids (minus changkyun who's too busy munching on his carrot.)

kids - 2 hyunwoo - 0

"please i need to have you or else I'll die" hyunwoo tailed behind kihyun in the kitchen. it's already night and he's still not getting laid. it's getting ridiculous.

"then perish" kihyun didn't look up from his pot of popcorn. "don't be dramatic. you should've known this would happen the moment you impregnate me with hoseok" kihyun stuck his tongue out and brought out a big bowl of popcorn to the living room where the kids were choosing movie.

hyunwoo took a deep breath and wet his face with the cold water from the tap. 'tonight. tonight it is. don't worry you'll get that sweet ass tonight.' he repeated it like a mantra.

when he joined the kids on the large couch he could hear minhyuk's low grumble.

"why are we watching the princess diaries again?"

"because it's hoseok's turn to choose the movie for tonight" kihyun shushed him to not upset hoseok who seemed to be engrossed in the storyline.

hyungwon fell asleep after the character introduction with changkyun curled on his lap. jooheon also dozed off and slept despite being equally excited with hoseok when the movie started.

"kihyun" hyunwoo whispered. kihyun looked at him and chuckled when his husband pointed at the sleeping kids and gave a meaningful look. even minhyuk fell asleep now which left hoseok as the last one standing.

"i think you should go to sleep" kihyun suggested. hoseok yawned and got up, agreeing. "i've watched this movie anyway"

'this is the 5th times' not like hyunwoo counted but when you had to watch the same movie repeatedly you tend to remember.

both parents carry the boys into their respective rooms and wished them goodnight before settling inside their own. kihyun was about to pull his husband for a kiss when hyunwoo clutched his stomach.

oh no it must be the cold pizza he ate secretly behind kihyun despite his husband telling him to not eat it.

"wait for me." hyunwoo said desperately before going to the toilet and spent almost 20 minutes inside it against his will. 

when he stepped out, he expected kihyun already took off his clothes and ready to get in action but instead his husband curled inside the blanket and snored.

hyunwoo could only let out a dry laugh. god was really testing him.

kids -2  
kihyun - 1  
hyunwoo - 0

**Author's Note:**

> talk showki to me on twitter! @wonhopop


End file.
